Covenant Navy
The '''Covenant Navy' is a branch of the Covenant Empire responsible solely for naval operations; its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of fighters and bombers and the method of delivery for the Covenant Army.The Tru7h About Co-Op in Halo 3 At its best, the Covenant Navy fielded tens of thousands of warships, most being able to carry fighters, dropships, ground troops and vehicles. History Great Schism Throughout the majority of the Covenant Civil war, more commonly known as the "Great Schism" (especially among the Covenant separatists), Covenant Separatists split away from the rest of the Covenant as they followed the Arbiter against the Covenant. As the battle raged, the High Prophet of Truth formally transferred command of the Covenant Navy to the Jiralhanae, a position once exclusively held by the Sangheili. The Covenant Separatists wiped out the primary Loyalist fleet at the Battle of Installation 00. Known Fleets Identified Naval Vessels and Stations Carriers= Carriers |-| Cruisers= Cruisers |-| Destroyers= Destroyers |-| Frigates= Frigates |-| Corvettes= Corvettes |-| Support= Support Ships |-| Unknown= Unknown Type *''A Psalm Every Day'' - Unknown Status. *''Commitment and Patience'' - Unknown Status. *''Devotion'' - Unknown Status. *''Infinite Spoils'' - Unknown Status. *''Minor Transgression'' - Destroyed. *''Pitiless'' - Unknown Status. *''Seeker of Truth'' - Unknown Status, possibly destroyed. *''Valorous Salvation'' - Unknown Status.|-| Stations= Space Stations *''High Charity'' - The Covenant Holy City, absorbed by the Flood, then destroyed *''Unyielding Hierophant'' - Destroyed|-| Important Personnel *Imperial Admiral Xytan 'Jar Wattinree *Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee *Supreme Commander Luro 'Taralumee *Fleet Master Voro Nar 'Mantakree *Fleet Master Rtas 'Vadum *Shipmaster Orna 'Fulsamee *Shipmaster Qunu *Shipmaster Jul 'Mdama *Shipmistress Chur'R-Yar *Shipmistress Chur 'R-Mut *Shipmaster Voro Nar 'Mantakree Gallery 741px-CCSCruiser.jpg|A CCS-class Battlecruiser over Earth Mombasa Glassing.jpg|A CAS-class Assault Carrier glassing the city of New Mombasa Croiseur Covenant (0).JPG|''CCS''-class Battlecruiser Assault Carrier 2.jpg|The Pious Inquisitor, a CAS-class Assault Carrier. H3ODST Heretic env-01.jpg|The bridge of a CAS-class Assault Carrier HaloReach - Zealot.jpg|The interior of a SDV-class heavy corvette Covenant Corvette Bridge.jpg|The bridge of a SDV-class heavy corvette Corvette1.jpg|The hangar of a SDV-class heavy corvette CovieCorvette.jpg|Even the SDV-class corvette, one of the smallest Covenant starships, is capable of deploying a sizable ground force. Truth2.jpg|A vehicle depot adjacent to the hangar aboard a CCS-class Battlecruiser HReach-CovenantSupercarrier-LNoS-transparent.png|The CSO-class Supercarrier is roughly 30 kilometers long and possesses a hangar large enough to house several smaller starships. ToTS Ending.jpg|Even in orbit, a CSO-class supercarrier blots out a massive part of the sky. CovDestroyer.png|The CPV-class heavy destroyer is roughly the same size as the CCS-class battlcruiser, but is devoted specifically to combat. HReach-PhantomGunboat-transparent.png|When the Type-52 troop carrier is vacuum-sealed, fitted with a Slipspace drive and energy shields, it becomes a formidable exoatmospheric combat vehicle. HaloReach - T31XMFs.jpg|The Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighter, known to UNSC personnel as the "Seraph." Type-27 XMF.png|The Type-27 XMF is incredibly fast, but even the non-plasmonic weaponry fielded by the UNSC can pierce its armor with only a few rounds. HReach - Ranger Sangheili.png|Sangheili Rangers are some of the most often encountered personnel aboard most Covenant starships H3_Cinematic_RtasTalksBackHood.jpg|Rtas 'Vadum, a Sangheili Fleet Master. Landfall.jpg|Two battlecruisers and a heavy corvette during the Battle of Tribute. Sources Category:Covenant